A new found love
by DeathAngel06
Summary: What happens when Benson leaves her job leaving an opening for someone knew? What happens when Alex falls in love with the new detective? Found out here. Femslash...if you don't like femslashes then don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or it's characters but I do own Catherine**_

**_Pairings: Alex/Catherine_**

"All right people I don't want to hear any groans or whines when I tell you that we have a new person joining our squad." The captain, of the special victim's unit, announced as he leaned against a near by desk.

A few of his co-workers gathered around him. Their one, and only female detective had just recently got an offer from another prescient in the area and took the job. It came up on such short noticed, it had stunned everyone who had worked with her. Once the shock wore away it was replaced by anger. Olivia Benson was one of their best detectives and when she left a lot of cases remained opened and never managed to have been solved. Despair fell over to SVU team and no one really was in a happy mood, even after a few weeks have passed since she left.

"So who do we get the pleasure of working with?" Olivia's old partner, Elliot Stabler, asked as he folded his arms over his firm chest. He wasn't happy that his ex-co-worked was getting replaced. Neither did the rest of them. It truly met that Benson was never returning and that they hadn't been having a nightmare the past few weeks.

"Her name is Catherine Calbet." Cragen, the leader of the SVU squad, stated as he flipped through a tan envelope. It was their new co-worker's profile," she is Chicago's best."

"If she is so good there then why doesn't she just stay there?" John Munch sneered as he narrowed his eyes a bit behind the dark glasses he wore.

"She answered my ad." He simply stated.

They all sighed heavily, shaking their heads.

"I don't think Cabot will take this news very well." Fig retorted, lifting his chin a little.

"She'll just have to get over it like the rest of us." Cragen answered, shrugging a little," in time I am positive that Olivia will just become a memory. Besides she is very happy at her new job. Isn't that what we all want is for her to me happy?"

"Yeah, well while she is happy we are all miserable." Stabler groaned.

"Get over it Elliot we were abounded by Benson when she found something new." Fig spat out.

Elliot pulled Fig close to him the collar of his shirt. "That's not true." He growled in his face.

"Yes it is." The doors opened wide to reveal a tall, beautiful blonde woman with black framed glasses on.

Stabler let Fig go. "Alex..." He trailed off.

"Look I got over the fact that Benson left. Even though I liked her a lot I am getting use to the fact she just dropped us for something better." The ADA stated as she took a seat at Olivia's old desk.

"We all know how you felt." Cragen said softly as he walked over to her.

She glared up at him. Her blue eyes flashing radiantly with anger and despair. "Let's get one thing straight Donald I DO NOT have any more feelings for Benson anymore." She hissed through clenched teeth," she is a selfish bitch who only used us to get to what she truly wanted all a long. She is a back stabber and nothing more."

They all had been caught up in the conversation that they didn't notice the attractive woman leaning against Stabler's desk. Her long waist length black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She watched them intently, her dark vibrant purple eyes scanning over them behind the black shades. "Well, from what I gather from your conversations this Benson woman wasn't a pleasant person to be around." She spoke up.

The SVU team fell silent as they turned to notice the young woman. Alex's jaw dropped open a little as her eyes swallowed in the image of the beauty before her.

"Who are you?" Munch asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name is Catherine." The young woman stated as she leaned back against the desk.

Alex was caught up in her own little world. Her scanning began at the black high heels the new detective was wearing. then the swept over the dark blue jeans that hugged her thin, yet firm legs. she noticed ever sexy, tantalizing curve was perfectly molded into her form, the jeans only providing an outline of them. Next her eyes crept over the black wifebeater the young woman wore. It cradled her ample breasts and draped a little into the contour lines of the woman's abs. The blue eyes finally settled themselves upon her face. She had lushes full lips, creamy colored skin, angelic like cheeks, but she couldn't see her eye color.

Alex's sudden intent gaze did not go unnoticed by Cat. She carefully watched from behind the glasses and only smirked on the inside.

"Well my name is..." Cragen was saying.

"You are Donald Cragen. Captain of the SVU team." Cath interrupted," I have heard about all of you and read everyone's profiles."

"Well I hope we can all measure up to your standards." Elliot stated smugly.

"I'm sure you all can if you try hard enough. Oh Stabler, control that temper of yours. I don't really want to be working with someone who can't even control themselves." Catherine spoke to him.

Everyone, but Elliot of course, chuckled at her statement. They all knew that Elliot had a very short temper and was hot headed at times. He glared and frowned a bit at her.

Behind her dark glasses, Cat began to her own admiration of Alex's perfect body. Her gaze slowly glided over the soft skin that was available because of the short skirt. The purple eyes scanned over the blonde's beautiful upper body. The sight of Alex's shirt tightening around her breasts was breath taking. The two were drawn to one another by looks and the lust that began to feast upon them and their bodies but a trace of something else was there. Could it be love?

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: I hope this story was ok. It's my first SVU fan fic so I'm a bit nervous. I hope everyone enjoyed. Thanks for reading.))


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own any of it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

**_Pairings: Alex/Catherine, or maybe Olivia will return and win Cat's heart. I'm still debating on that._**

A warm smile crossed Catherine's soft, full lips as she made eye contact, through her glasses, with those beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the sexy blonde.

Alex, feeling a bit embarrassed about not introducing herself, stood and walked over to her. Cat's scent danced around her and filled her lungs with each breath. She smelt like honeysuckles and vanilla. She flashed her a caring smile and lifted her hand out in front of her. "My name is Alex Cabot." She introduced.

Cath took the ADA's hand and shook it gently. When their skin connected the air between them seemed to crackle and fizzle. Catherine's heart picked up it's pace and began to thumb rapidly in the cavern of her chest. Alex's skin was so smooth, so perfect.

Their gaze met with one another. Each drowning in one another's sparkling, vibrant eyes. They stayed silent for a few more moments before Catherine managed to choke out," Nice to meet you." She smiled shyly and pulled her hand away, disappointed at the lose of contact.

She didn't know it but the blonde ADA was too disappointed at the lose of contact with the new detective.

Everyone could see the attraction the two had one another. It was bluntly put out there by their actions towards one another. Alex Cabot had always been a lesbian but was never truly out about it. She only had dated a few girls in her lifetime including Olivia. The two had liked one another but it never evolved more past liking. For a few years she had dated guys, just to try to keep a cover up, but no matter how many men she had dated it still couldn't take away from what her heart truly desired. She wanted to be with a woman who understood her wants and needs. Who would protect her and keep her warm and let her fell loved.

Catherine, on the other hand, had been out about her sexual orientation since she was in high school. It made things hard on her at first, but gradually she worked through the name calling and issues it brought with the it. She was happy being who she truly was instead of hiding who she was met to be. she never really understood the whole double life thing and hated it with a passion. Cat didn't have much growing up. Her family had been murdered and she lived on her own for the most part of her life. So, when she came out, she didn't really lose much. She had grow up on the tough streets of Chicago so she let nothing get to her anymore. Cat could give Alex everything she was seeking, if only she was given the chance.

"So since you are new to New York City do you need someone to show you around?" Alex offered giving her a genuine smile.

"I would love for someone to show me around the city. Do you mind?" Cat answered, moving a little closer to the ADA.

"Well, I have a date with a container of Chunky Monkey ice cream sitting in my freezer at home, but I think I can cancel it to show the new detective around." The blonde teased.

The female detective couldn't help but to chuckle. "Don't you think the Chunky Monkey will be a little depressed?" She questioned playfully.

"It will get over it eventually." The ADA stated, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Well those two are hitting it off well." Stabler whispered to Munch and Fin.

The three men laughed softly between themselves as they watched the flirting-fest going on before them.

"If it were me I know I would be depressed." The black haired woman giggled a little.

"You would?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow. She moved a little closer to the new detective, inhaling her intoxicating scent again.

"Yes I would." Cath replied sincerely. The tone of amusement dropped from her voice.

The ADA blushed bashfully and smiled sheepishly. She felt like a young girl again. What had come over her though? she hadn't been happy in such a long time so why did things change now? Could it be the arrival of the new woman?

Catherine hadn't felt such happiness in so many years. the last time she could ever recall being happy and enjoying life was shortly before her parents died. She rarely smiled since then or enjoyed herself. She was a work-a-holic. She would pile herself up with work to force herself to keep her mind off of the bad memories. It only worked for short periods of time though. Her body would go into over drive and eventually crash and she would be passed out for days on end. She hated living life like that, but with no one there to keep her happy and min off of things, what other choice did she actually have? _She is so beautiful when she blushes._ The detective thought as her breath caught in her chest. The sun's rays coming in through the window danced across Alex's creamy skin, giving her a healthy glow. She swallowed hard and started intently into the blue eyes of the blonde ADA.

"So do you have any hobbies?" Alex questioned quickly, trying to think of a topic they both could talk about.

"When I am not loading myself up with work I love to play the piano and the violin." Catherine answered sitting down in a chair next to Alex. Her eyes were now at the level of the blue eyed woman's smooth, creamy legs. She felt her heart thud hard against her chest as her gaze slowly crept over them. "What about yourself?" She asked absent minded.

"I don't have much of a life outside of work." Cabot confessed, biting her lower lip as she watched the black haired woman check out her legs. A feeling began to creep its way over the junction in between her legs as she watch Cat's dark purple eyes scan her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((thanks for reading and for the review!!! Hope everyone enjoyed))


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

**_Pairings: Alex/Catherine, Olivia/Catherine(maybe)_**

Cat's sudden attraction to her legs was basically receiving approval of them. Alex worked out as much as she could and went for a jog every morning to keep in shape. She was pleased to see that her new co-worked enjoyed the sight of her skinny, yet firm, legs.

Cat was always one to have overwhelming temptations, but at times she felt the need to refrain herself from what her body craved. This moment in time, for example. She wanted nothing more then she gently caress the buttermilk skin with her soft, pink lips. Her mouth suddenly became dry when the image flashed in her mind and kept playing like a broken record. She felt like her heart was threatening to burst right out of the cavern of her chest. She could hear her blood rushing through her veins. Pure, raw lust was ripping at her body, mind, and soul. It was beckoning her, trying to tempt her into it's irresistible grasp.

"Maybe you could play some piano for me sometime. I have a piano in my penthouse and I never use it. I just mainly use it for show." Alex offered softly, smirking a little.

Cath had suddenly seemed to lose her voice as she only nodded slightly, getting lost in her own thoughts. She shivered a little as she inspected the ADA's legs more with her radiant purple eyes. Finally finding her voice she squeaked out," I would love to play piano for you sometime."

Alex thought she would tease her a little more so she stood up. "Ok well how about I drop by your desk tonight and then take you home with me so you can show me how you play." She said in a seductive voice, giving her a small wink.

Catherine's heart slammed hard against her chest and Alex's comment made it harder for her to breathe. "Ok." She said nodding quickly as she stood up when the ADA turned to leave. "Stop by sometime...please."

The blonde turned to the black haired woman. "you can bet I will." She said softly then turned and left the building.

Cat couldn't believe this was actually happing to her. She just got done speaking to a breath taking woman and basically had a date with her. Was this truly happing to her? Or was she just sleeping in a wonderful dream? If she was she never wanted to wake up. Cath flopped down in her chair and sighed heavily, pushing her right hand through her silky hair. She wanted to kick her heels and squeal, but she kept her calm composure. Her mind began to drift onto thoughts about Alex. The way her blonde hair rested lightly upon her shoulders. The way her blue eyes sparkled with the sun's rays. The softness of her skin. All of this whipped it's way around in Cath's mind. She felt like the room was spinning and she couldn't make it stop. Nevertheless she enjoyed this strange feeling she was experiencing. Never in her lifetime had she felt this way about anyone. Could this be what love truly felt like?

As Alex arrived back in her office she couldn't help but to smile about her current encounter with the sexy new detective. She too had never felt so much joy in her life. Not with anyone before. She sunk down into her office chair as she began to stare out at the setting sun.

Tonight both of their dreams would be filled with one another. Dreams of making love with one another, and possibly a very bright future.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((well sorry it was so short. I'm worried about my girlfriend right now. She isn't picking up her phone so I'm a little worried. Anyway um she is actually the one who got me into SVU. So without her I probably wouldn't be writing this fan fic...thank you sweetie.))


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters. But I do own Catherine.**_

Pairings: Alex/Catherine  


Morning was growing closer to the city as some occupants of apartments and lofts, began to stir from their nights slumber. Catherine's alarm clock began to buzz loudly, attacking her ear drums. She groaned softly as her right hand slammed down on the clock. Her dreams had been about Alex the whole night. She lifted her face out of the plush pillow as she yawned shortly. Cat sighed heavily when she noticed her thong was soaked with her excitement from the night before. When she dragged herself out of the queen sized water bed, she stretched before walking into the bath room. After taking a shower and changing clothes, she made her way out into her large kitchen. Cath pulled her moist black hair back into a high ponytail and began to brew a fresh pot of coffee. She couldn't wait until she got to go to work so she could hopefully catch a glimpse of the beautiful ADA.   
The sun began to slowly peek it's way over the skyscrapers and other buildings of New York City. The sexy blonde awoke in a hurry and showed quickly. She didn't want to waste a second of her time on her morning schedule. She got into her car after getting dressed, and took off to the prescient like a bat taking off from hell. The car's engine roared loudly as she raced through back alleyways and streets, making sure she wouldn't get seen by a cop. The wheels screeched as she slammed on her brakes, once in front of her destination. She smirked heavily when she saw the 2007 Chevy, black corvette sitting in the near by parking lot. It was Cat's car and she could tell because the license plate said 'KitCat' The ADA got out of her car and walked up the stairs and into the SVU team's floor. To her relief she noticed the new detective sitting at her desk, typing up a few forms. Smoothing out her shirt, she made her way over to the Catherine.

"Hey." She greeted, trying to hold in her excitement.

Cat looked up and noticed the breath taking beauty. "Hello. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Alex replied, smiling widely," what about yourself?"

"I'm doing great." Cath answered nodding a little as she too began to grin childishly. _you could say waking up in a thong full of cum is a good sign. _The female detective thought to herself as her eyes swept over the ADA's beautiful form.

"What are your plans for today?" Alex asked, hoping that Cat wasn't spending her afternoon with anyone.

"Well, I have to type up a few forms, go over a cold case file, maybe even make a motion to re-open if there is some astounding evidence screaming it to be fresh again, probably pick up some heart clogging food in the process, then I'll probably go take a nap in the crib." Catherine explained.

The blonde sat down in a chair in front of the black haired woman's desk and crossed her legs. Her skirt provided a great ample amount of exposed buttermilk skin. She rubbed the back of her neck and whined a little as a jolt of pain coursed through the muscles.

"What's wrong?" Cath asked concerned about Alex's health.

"My neck hurts this morning for some reason." The ADA sighed heavily.

The new detective stood and walked over to the blue eyed woman and began to gently, and lovingly, massage her neck. Her skin softly rubbing over the nape of Alex's neck.

The blonde ADA let a soft moan escape her lips as her eye lids drifted shut.

When Catherine heard this, the junction between her legs, pulsated to life as she took a jagged breath. Just like the night before, she struggled greatly to keep herself under control. Something dark, something wild, laid within Cath's soul. It threatened to take control of her as the lust clawed harder at Cat's body.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: oooo what could it be exactly? Cat has two hidden secrets from her deep rooted past. Maybe soon all you readers will find out what it is. My baby girl will most likely find out before anyone else. She has a tendency to get things out of me easily. Thank you everyone for the great reviews and for reading!!!))


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters. I do own Catherine._**

**_Pairings: Alex/Catherine, maybe Casey/Catherine...who knows :shrugs:_**

Cat gently applied more pressure to the tense muscles in Alex's neck. She made sure not to hurt the blonde ADA. Her hands glided slowly down to the blonde's shoulders and began to work at the strained muscles.

Alex could not deny, even in a million years, that this felt wonderful. She loved the way that the new detective's hands felt on her body. Another soft moan escaped her lips as she relaxed more into Cath's touch.

Catherine's body shuddered greatly as a jolt of erotic pain coursed rapidly through her sex. She bit her lower lip even harder. She wanted nothing more then to just rip of the ADA's clothes right now and make hot, passionate love to her, but as usual she refrained and kept her calm composure.

"This feeling so great." The blue eyed woman mumbled softly, practically melting as she felt her stress just ease away and vanish faster then it came to her.

The female detective began to grin a little. Once she could feel that the muscles were finally relaxed, she slowed her hands to a stop and pulled them away.

Alex instantly became disappointed at the fact that the detective had stopped their contact. She too, had the exotic desire of sexual craving running thick through her body.

Both of them felt the irresistible desire and wanted nothing more than to give into one another and satisfy their sexual hunger but each one though one another was straight.

_The guy she is with is so damn lucky. _Cat groaned silently as she sat down at her desk again. Pain and depression etched its way into her face and filled her eyes.

_I would so love to be the man who has her love and heart. _Alex screamed in her mind as she watched Catherine for a few seconds. Each one wondered what was going through one another's minds.

"Um...I have to go for a while but I'll stop by your office tonight." Cath said getting up and grabbing her keys. She didn't give Alex a chance to reply before she rushed out of the building and to her car. Luckily when she was younger she would come to the city to stay with her aunt, but when something tragic happened in Cat's past, she could no longer visit her aunt, nor could she visit the church she would go to for confession.

Catherine wasn't actually really religious. She didn't follow the Bible or any of that but she thought talking to someone their would help ease the burden of her life. Sure, she could go to a therapist and pay for someone to listen to her problems, but if she went to church she could talk to someone, who would actually want to listen. when she did visit the city, there was one church she would go to. There was a man there named Father David. She would go to him all the time and talk to him. They would go into the confession booth and talk. Father Dave was basically a serogent father to her since her biological father was anything but a father.

Her car soon turned into the church's parking lot and stopped. She turned the engine off and got out, grabbing her keys as she did. She made her way up the long marble steps and walked into the large church. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. To her relief she saw Father David.

She didn't go unnoticed by him. He walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Ah child you have returned. It's been so many years. I thought some ill fortune had fallen upon you." Father David greeted as he embraced her.

"Actually..." She trailed off," something did happen. My mother and father were murdered."

"Did they ever catch who did it?" David asked.

"No." she said softly.

He saw the pain on her face and in her eyes. He knew he needed to talk to her about what they walked about a long time ago. He knew that the darkness within her had grown stronger and with more strength equals harder to control. "Come child let's talk." He said ushering her into the confession booth. He opened the screen between them and turned to face her. "Now child tell me everything please." He urged.

"Father I have met this most amazing woman in the world and every time I am around her _it _wants to break free. Father _it _is so hard to control." Catherine stated, sitting back on the chair.

He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples, knowing with her growing age the darkness within her would become uncontrollable. They had long searched for someone or something to control it, but their searches turned up nothing. "How bad has it become?" He questioned.

"With each passing day I find that it takes more energy out of me in order to hold _it _in." She explained, closing her eyes.

"This has become more worse then I thought. Since it's been years since our last discussion and your meditation, the darkness has became stronger. We need to begin our search again." Father David stated.

"We tried that years ago and it didn't work." Cat groaned heavily.

"We need to try again. Maybe this time it will work." David answered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((note from the author: i hope everyone enjoys))


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own any of it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

**_Pairings: Alex/Catherine, Casey/Catherine(maybe)_**

Catherine was very frustrated at this point. She could remember their searches in the past. They thought they would finally found a controller but they never did. Each lead would vanish and she hated that. It was basically a ghost chance and she had no intentions on ever going back to that search again. she was hoping that when she went to see Father David that he wouldn't suggest another search.

"Look Catherine our old searches pulled us both through the ringer and made us both tired, but what is saying that if we start it searching again that we won't get the results we were looking for in the past? You know the saying try and try again." Father David tried to persuade.

Cat groaned again as she put her face in her hands. "Father I am just tired of trying. Why did this have to happen to me?"

"Do you expect being a detective by day and flying around on a hover board at night will help keep your inner demon under control?" He questioned when he saw Cath stand up.

Cat turned to him and searched his face for hope, then sat back down. "Father I am a detective so I can help without having to hide my identity and as for the hover board, I get to stop crimes from happing sooner then I can wearing a badge." She answered meekly.

"But with this life you carry comes the heavy burden of the demon within. No matter how much good you do in the world, it will not make the demon disappear." He explained sympathetically.

She sighed aggravated, knowing no matter how hard she tried to deny it, he was telling the cold, hard truth. "I wish the darkness would just leave." She mumbled.

"When we find _the one_ it will." David replied simply, stating the truth.

"It's just the matter of finding that person that is the problem." Catherine answered, in a heavy breath.

"Tell me more about this woman." Father David stated, leaning forward a little and resting his chin on his right fist. He was interested in finding out who this woman was, plus he needed to look in the ancient archives for any information.

"Well her name is Alex Cabot. She is an ADA. Um...she has long, blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. That's really all I know so far." The detective said shrugging a little. Her eyes lit up with happiness as her thoughts wondered on the topic of Alex.

"Mhmm..." Was all Father David replied as he scratched at his chin," You should probably head back to work for now. I have some research I need to scan over. I'll call you if I find anything."

"But you don't have my number." Catherine stated.

"I can find it trust me." He said smiling a warm, genuine smile.

"Have a good night Father." Cat said standing. She bowed a little before she left the confession booth. She silently prayed that their search would turn up something this time. Last time it had left them both exhausted and no where closing to solving the great mystery of Catherine's inner demon.

Ever since she was little she could recall feeling a great weight upon her soul. Every year it seemed to grow even more heavy and even darker. The strength of her inner demon not frightened her. She spent many sleepless nights, pacing back and forth in her penthouse. Nightmares haunted her dreams,and terror filled her mind. She never got a chance to relax. Between being a detective and a hero, when was there ever time to kick back and relax? Plus having to find the person who would complete her and help finally settle the darkness. All of this proved to be a difficult task, and she found herself buckling under pressure many times.

Life was never easy for her and she could never recall a time where her life had just eased up a little. Before her parents death she could relax a little and try to enjoy her childhood, but once they died her relaxation period flushed down the tube.

Her black heels clicked on the marble stairs as she made her way to the car. Thunder rumbled softly in the cloudy sky above as a streak of lightening cut through the clouds. She sighed more as cold rain began to suddenly pour down upon the city. Within a matter of seconds she was drenched. Her eyes scanned the streets. She failed to see a white sports car with tinted windows that was parked across the streets. It's occupant began to rapidly snap pictures of the new detective. This was no reporter or photographer though.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: all right both secrets have been revealed. I couldn't help but to make Catherine unique lol. I hope everyone enjoyed and thank your for reading and for the reviews. I wonder who is watching her.))


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

The sports car's engine started and it slowly pulled out into the street. It drove down the street at a steady pace, not wanting to draw any attention to it. It followed Catherine's car from behind a few taxi's. It's driver kept it's eyes on the corvette, only looking away a few times.

The new detective wanted to stop by her place before she had to return to work. It had been a stressful day on her so far and she honestly didn't feel like going back, but she knew that she had too. Plus she wanted to see Alex Cabot again. Her car pulled into the apartment's parking lot and stopped. She never took notice to the car following her. She got out and made her way to her place.

The white car stopped near Cath's car. The engine shut off, and once again its occupant began to take pictures of her, her car, and the apartment building. Once they saw the black haired woman was inside, it got out and took a few pictures of a mailbox with the detectives name on it. It also took pictures of every access door to the building that was open for people to use. The car's drive made their way back to the car quickly and got in. The engine started once more, and the car high tailed it out of the parking lot.

Catherine was finally in her apartment. Making her way over to the couch, she flopped down on it. She ran her right hand through her hair, sighing a bit. Cat hated the way her life had been and how it was turning out so far. She had no idea how much time she had left before she would be completely consumed by the darkness. She was afraid, terrified, of what might happen to her. She didn't want to lose her job, nor did she want to let the ADA slip away from her.

As the black haired female detective sat in her apartment thinking, the white sports car quickly pulled into a parking lot of an abounded warehouse. It parked and the drive got out with the camera. The person walked up to the large door and knocked.

A slot in the door opened up and a pair of blood shot eyes glared through it. "Password?" the person groaned.

"Finch." The driver stated, holding up it's camera. The slit slid shut and a clanking noise filled the air. Finally the door opened, welcoming the driver. Smiling proudly, the person walked in, the door shutting behind it.

The driver pushed past a few people and walked over to a table. It's eyes rested upon a pair of black combat boots on the table. Whoever wore them had their feet propped up on the table and was sitting in the shadows.

"I got the pictures you asked for." the driver said sitting the camera down on the table.

The wearer of the boots leaned forward and into the dim light a lamp provided. It was a man. He was in his mid-30's. His beard had a few greys in it. His cold, dark green eyes narrowed at the camera. He looked up at the driver and smirked with satisfaction. "The boss will be please." He said after blowing a puff of smoke out of his mouth. He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Why can't I see the boss?" The driver complained.

"She chooses not to be seen by people who she thinks she can't trust." The man simply stated.

The driver snorted a bit then chimed in," I guess she can't trust most. I would be too if I use to be one of New York's best detectives."

The man shrugged and leaned back in his chair again. "I would be cautious as well. Anyone would be."

"So what is her purpose with these pictures?" The driver questioned.

"You get paid to take pictures. You are not paid to ask questions." The man hissed," and plus even if I knew that information it would be classified. Only the higher ups get that kind of information."

"I take it those are the people she can only trust then?" The driver asked.

"You ask to many questions. You should keep your mouth shut and your questions to yourself before you get your ass shot." The man replied.

That shut the driver up quickly. He turned and left the warehouse. The man at the table handed the camera to a lanky girl. "Get these developed sweetheart and make sure the prints get to the boss a.s.a.p." The man ordered. The girl nodded and rushed to the red room, where the pictures were developed. The girl slid them into a tan envelope and gave it to her boss's body guard, who then took it and carried it up a few flights of stairs and onto a really nice level of the warehouse. It was clean and organized. It had tan carpet and white walls. Works of art hung on the walls, along with other pictures. A few people were working on computers at their desks. A young woman sat at a desk by a large door. She was talking on the phone to someone. The guard walked over to the woman and flopped the envelope down onto the desk.

"These need to get to the boss." He said.

The woman looked up at him and said," one moment." Then went back to chatting on the phone.

Not wanting to have his time wasted, or have the boss get upset at him, he sighed aggravated. His right hand gripped around the phone cord and he yanked it out of the wall jack. "They need to get to her now!" He urged through clenched teeth.

The girl looked at him, horrified. She didn't bother saying anything. She stood up and grabbed the packet of pictures and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A woman's voice boomed out.

The young girl opened the door and walked in. "I have the pictures you wanted." She stated, setting them down on the large desk.

A woman with shoulder length brunette hair, with blonde highlights, turned to face her. It was...

TO BE CONTINUED...

((sorry if this was a bit boring or uninteresting. Next chapter more information will be revealed. Thanks for reading and for the great reviews.))


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

It was Olivia Benson. She walked over to her desk and slid into the plush leather chair and picked up the envelope. With a knife, she cut the top open and threw the knife onto the desk. With the fingers on her right hand she gripped onto the packet of pictures and withdrew them from their holder. A few moment's passed in silence as she slowly flipped through each photo, scanning her dark, hazel eyes over them several times. After what seemed like forever, she dropped them down onto the desk. She lightly scratched at her chin then looked up at the young woman before her.

"Thank everyone who had a helping hand in this and make sure they get paid the amount in their contract." Benson ordered," you may go now." She waved her right hand loosely as she went back to looking at the pictures.

As directed, the girl quickly left the room. A wicked scheme began to brew in Liv's mind. It twisted and molded into shape slowly. An evil grin crossed her lips as she leaned back in her chair, feeling that her plan was sure to succeed. Leaning forward a little, she pressed a button on the base of her phone. "Mac get the detective." She ordered then removed her finger from the button.  
Some men in the basement of the warehouse heard their orders and quickly assembled their things and left the building in a hurry.  
Meanwhile, Catherine had returned to the prescient. To her surprise she saw Cabot sitting at her desk, going through some case files.

"Well, well, well Ms. Cabot I thought you would be back at your office by now." Cat teased playfully as she walked over to her desk, smiling softly.

Alex had been wrapped up in reading and when she heard Cath's voice, it caught her attention. She looked up and smiled shyly. "I didn't think you would mind me waiting for you to come back." She simply replied.

"I'm glad you did." The new detective answered sitting next to the ADA," Which case are you reading?"

"The one about the six year old girl who was raped then strangled with Rosary beads." The blonde said sitting back in the chair to admire Catherine's rain drenched body. "Did you get any new leads on it?"

"Not yet, but I plan to." The black haired woman retorted. If she couldn't gather evidence or get a confession they needed, she would become the Wizard and get it out of the perps the hard way. Since the case had no breaks in it, she planed on at least getting some evidence tonight.

A black, rusty van with California plates pulled up in front of the prescient building. It's occupants hid within the van, awaiting their target.

"Alex I was wondering..." Cat trailed off," would you like to maybe go out on a date tomorrow night with me?" She was hoping that the blonde ADA wouldn't reject her. She prayed silently that she would say yes.

Alex's beautiful blue eyes lit up with excitement and joy. She nodded a little and answered," I would love to go out with you tomorrow night."  
This made Catherine's day a whole lot better. She stood up and smoothed out her shirt, knowing she had to get down to business tonight. Tonight would be all work and no play or relaxation. She leaned over and kissed the ADA's left cheek then stood back up. "Great I'll see you tomorrow then?" She asked, and before Alex could answer, Cat turned and left.

A man watched the door intently, not letting his gaze wonder. "This is taking forever." He groaned, taping his fingers impatiently on the black steering wheel.

"Wait there she is!" One whispered with excitement.  
The back door to the van open and a man in a dark trench coat got out and began to follow Cat as she walked down the street. A small needle stuck out of the sleeve. He followed her even quicker down the sidewalk, pushing past people. Catherine stopped at a crosswalk and picked up a daily newspaper and began to read, until she felt a sharp stinging in her right side. Her vision became very blurry and her surroundings began to spin at a fast pace. Her knees grew weak and finally buckled out from under her. The man in the trench coat caught her and picked her up and carried her back to the van. She wanted to scream out for help but for some reason she had lost all her ability to speak. Catherine felt faint. Her skin became clammy and pale. Tiny droplets of beads began to form on her forehead. Cat's eyelids grew very heavy, and without warning closed shut. She slipped into the unknown darkness of unconsciousness. Not knowing what had happened or what was to become of her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading and for the great reviews!!! There is one huge plot twist up a head.))


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

She didn't know how much time had passed, or even how she got there. All she knew of was the splitting headache and the pounding pain in her arms. It felt like her arms had knives cutting through them. Slowly, but surely, she began to come around. Whatever had been injected into her was finally starting to ware off. As her senses came flooding back to her now conscious form, her nostrils flared with the over-whelming stench of rotting flesh and bloods. Cat began to gag a little as her eyes fluttered open a little. Her dark eyes darted around the room. She saw a few lifeless, rotting bodies laying scattered about the room. She directed her gaze upwards and saw that her arms were in chains hanging from the concrete ceiling. She began to struggle to get lose as her strength began to slowly return.

"Mmm...you have some fight in you." A seductive female voice filled the room.  
Cath growled low as she struggled more.  
"It's not use sweet cheeks." The woman walked out of the shadows and into the dim light provided by a few candles.

Cat snorted when she saw who it was. It was none other than Olivia. She had scanned over Benson's file once or twice before and recognized her by a picture she had seen. "Where am I?" She spat out.

"None of your business." Liv replied as she sat down in a chair and continued to watch Cat struggled to get free. "You might as well give up. You'll use all your energy before even get it all back."

"What do you want with me?" The new detective snapped, wrinkling her nose a bit.  
"Oooo what a temper." Olivia teased a little then chuckled," well, at first I wanted to prevent you from getting with Alex Cabot, but then I saw how beautiful you were and I heard many stories about you and knew that I should use you for more then just bait."  
"Bait for what?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Benson chuckled again then shook her head. "I thought it would be nice to have a reunion with my co-workers plus I want to show them who my new lover is." Olivia explained.

"Who is your new lover?" The black haired woman asked.  
Liv stood up and walked over to her. She stood a few inches in front of her. Benson gently laid her hand on Cat's firm stomach. She leaned forward a little and nibbled teasingly on Catherine's right earlobe. "You are." She whispered, her hot breath washing over her prisoner's ear.

The new detective's purple eyes grew wide and she began to struggle to get away even more. "Like hell I am!" She screamed, as she attempted to kick Olivia, but her kicks missed her. One of the guards took the butt of his rifle and swiftly jammed it into Cat's stomach, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. She tried hard to gasp for air as she coughed violently.

"Stick her again. Maybe next time when she wakes up she'll have learned her lesson." Liv demanded.  
As Catherine was distracted by trying to catch her breath, a tall man slowly pushed a needle into Cat's arms and into one of the blue veins.

Once again her vision became blurry and the room began to spin. Her stomach tightened a bit. Olivia gently held her chin in the palm of her left hand. She stroked Cath's lips slowly with her thumb. "Maybe if you behave the next time this won't happen." Benson suggested as Cat slipped back into the darkness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: I personally think Cat is in some serious trouble. So what will happen next? Well keep reading and find out. Thank you for reading and for the reviews!!!))


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order nor do I own it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

The sleep substance that flowed through Catherine's veins, was finally working it's way out of her system. She groaned softly as she finally came to for the second time that day. This time her senses were not met by the horrid stench of rotting flesh. Where she was smelt of vanilla and roses. Her eyes fluttered open, letting the light from the room attack her dark eyes. She winced a little as she struggled to get use to the light. When the exhaustion from her eyes cleared and she could see, she noticed that she was sitting in a bath tub full of warm water and bubbles. Cat moved her hands and noticed they were no longer changed. When she tried to get up, she practically chocked herself. With a hard crash against the side of the tub, she finally realized instead of her arms being chained there was a metal collar around her neck. Her purple eyes ran over the chain and fell upon a large bolt in the wall that had the metal contraption attached to it.

A soft, seductive laugh filled the room's air. "I thought I would have someone bath you before you finally snapped out of your slumber this time. You were covered in oil and grease when you first arrived here." Olivia's voice echoed through the large, beautiful bath room. It had white marble floors and large white walls and a high white ceiling. Everything in there was white. No wonder why the light was sharp to her eyes when she awoke. "But now that you are awake, I am thinking about washing you myself." Benson stated as she walked around the corner and through the bath room door.

Cat narrowed her eyes at her. "Like I want you touching me." She spat. Luckily for Catherine, she still had her clothes on, but Olivia, on the other hand, was wearing a white silk robe that was tied shut loosely.

"Why must you always deny me Catherine? Look I'm sorry that I had you put in that nasty room and everything. And I apologize for not giving you a proper invitation to my humble abode." Liv replied as she sat down on the closed toilet seat.

"So was that where I was the first time?" Cath questioned raising an eyebrow.

Olivia shook her head as she crossed her thin legs. "No that was a warehouse, that is now abounded. I had everyone there clean the place out and make sure they left no evidence behind. The van and everything has been taken care of. No one can trace your steps back to here or to me. You are going to be here for a while, at least until I can trust you."  
Cat snorted a little. She didn't like how things were turning out.  
-Meanwhile on the SVU squads floor, they were all rushing around, but it wasn't an ordinary day. Cragen stopped all the open cases. Now they were in search of Cat. She had been missing for almost 48 hours now. Alex sat at Cat's desk, hunched over in the chair. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were blood shot. Elliot stood at the white board trying to figure things out. Fin burst through the doors. Elliot turned to face him.

"Anything?" Elliot questioned.

"Nothing but who leaves all there clothes and valuables if they are gonna skip town?" Fin replied raising an eyebrow.

"All right so we go from the theory of her skipping town to the theory of kidnapping." Cragen stated as he walked out of his office," I called every police burrow in New York City. None of which, might I add, have seen her. They put out flyers and everything."  
"Who could have kidnapped her?" Munch asked leaning back in his chair.

Just then, when everyone was about to hit the brick wall of frustration, an man dressed in greasy clothing walked in.

"Who are you?" Cragen asked.

"My name is Tom. I'm a taxi driver and I saw this woman the other day." The stranger answered lifting up Catherine's missing poster. "I saw two men grabbed her and put her in the back of a black van."

Alex's head shot up from out of her hands and she looked at him.

"Was she conscious?" Cragen pressed on.

"No. She was unconscious. One man grabbed her by the feet and the other held her by her shoulders as and then loaded her up and drove off." He explained. "The licence plate number was J89FG4."  
Fin wrote the number down quickly then picked up the phone and called the BMV for any plate matching that number. "Ok thanks." He said after a few minutes then hung up the phone. "They have a black van matching that license plate number. It's registered to one Mark Oakline."

Munch had been typing away on the keyboard at his desk. "Found him. He lives in Queens." Munch stated as he wrote the address down quickly. Elliot grabbed the slip of paper and rushed out of the building with Fin.

It wasn't long until they were knocking on the ex cons door.

The rusty metal door slowly creaked open, revealing a middle aged man standing there in only his boxers. He began to laugh and shook his head. "I knew that bitches word wasn't to be trusted." He grumbled and moved a side. "Come on in."

Elliot and Fin looked at one another puzzled then walked inside. "Who's word?" Elliot asked before Fin could.

"The bitch of a detective. She used to work for your squad. Olivia Benson. She promised that you or any other police would find out I helped. But look who is knocking on my door." He chuckled.

"Where's Cat?" Fin asked.

"I have no clue. She came in and took Cat and gave orders to everyone to wipe the place clean then scatter." Mark said shrugging. He sat down on the couch and scratched his hairy chin. "she's been drugging Cat up since we captured her. Honestly I don't know how much more drugs that girl can handle until she goes into shock from it."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"All I heard about it is that it's called crimson lust. That's it." He stated. Elliot flipped open his phone and called Waren.

She was doing an autopsy on a recent young girl that had been brought in when her cell phone rang. She took off her gloves and walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Waren it's Elliot. Do you know anything about a drug called crimson lust?" Elliot answered.

"Yes I have actually. It's been in a few cases now and it seems to become more frequent in the bodies of drug users. I've also heard about it from a few doctors now. It's a fairly new street drug. A lab in New Orleans came upon it's powered form about a year before hurricane Katrina hit. They really didn't know what it was at first but began doing research on it. Before the hurricane hit, they found out it only really has a few ways it can be used. It's powered form, which is usually snorted, or taking it by needle. When taken by snorting, it's affects on the user is increased appetite, a abnormally high sex drive, and a high that can last more than 24 hours. In liquid form, in small doses, can have the same affects as if snorting it. But in high amounts in liquid form, it causes the user to fall unconscious for more than a few hours. They were close to making a huge break through on it, but never got to it because of the hurricane. The lab had to be shut down before it hit. When the hurricane passed and the scientists were able to get back into the lab, all of the storage units containing the drug were missing. Now since it is popping up in New York City, there has been people dedicated to finding where the main source of it is. Why do you ask?" Waren explained.

"The man we are talking to now says that it has been used in liquid form on Cat numerous times over the period she is missing. He said it's being used to knock her out." Elliot stated," if its used more than once in high amounts of it's liquid form, what can it do?"

"It can put the user into shock and can have serious long term affects on their memory, heart, lungs, hell every organ in their body." Waren replied sadly," how many hours has she been missing?"

"Going on 49 now." Elliot answered softly.

"How many times has it been used on her?" Fin barked at Mark.

Mark scratched his chin then stated," twice and in very high doses."

"Did you get that?" Elliot asked Waren.

"Yes unfortunately. You guys need to find her soon. I'm afraid that if it is used on her a few more times, she will most likely become very ill." Waren warned.

Now it was a race against time to find Catherine but the question is will they find her in time?

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: thank you for reading and for the great reviews. I made the drug crimson lust up just to let you know. I thought it would add more drama))


	11. Chapter 11

It was a race against time. Elliot and Fin rushed to the car and got in. Fin turned on the patrol light as Elliot started the car. He pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor, causing the car to lurch forward and fly down the street with great speed. After a few blocks, the car came to a halting stop. The rubber on the wheels screeched against the pavement as he slammed on the breaks. Both got out and ran up the stairs and the SVU teams floor. They burst through the doors. Fin leaned against the wall as he huffed for air. Elliot went over to Cragen.

"Olivia has her." He said gasping for air a little.

"Benson has her? Why?" Cragen asked a little stunned.

"I don't know but if we don't find Catherine soon she'll become very ill." Elliot answered shrugging.

"All right I want every available police officer going to Benson's place. Wear bullet proof vests. And be on your guard. Olivia has guns and knows how to use them." Donald ordered.

When they got their orders everyone began rushing around the room grabbing the items they would need.

In all the scramble, Elliot noticed Alex sitting, hunched over in Cat's desk chair. He walked over to her and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "We'll get her back." He tried comforting.

"I hope so." The ADA whispered softly as she looked away. Her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were blood shot.

"Elliot come on. suit up." Fin ordered after strapping up his bullet proof vest. Stabler got ready and went out to the squad car and drove off.

Meanwhile with Olivia and Catherine. Benson had already began to slowly remove Cat's shirt.

"Please stop." Cat whimpered softly, trying to pull away. Trying to pull away was impossible due to the fact that Liv had made the leash even shorter.

"Mmm...I can't." Olivia whispered softly against the smooth creamy flesh on the new detective's neck. Her hands began to slowly and lightly roam Cath's well sculpted upper body.

She suddenly stopped when she heard screeching tires. She pulled away. The smile on Liv's face had now vanished and turned into a more serious look. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain, only to see two vans, Police officers were being unloaded from them.

"Looks like they found where you were sooner then I had planed." Olivia groaned as she quickly walked over to the medicine cabinet. Out from it she pulled a vile of red liquid. She pulled out a syringe out from a near by drawer. She filled it with the red liquid and walked over to Cat and pressed the sharp needle into a vein on Cat's right arm.

This time Cat felt different as the drug began to course through her body. Her eye lids grew very heavy and her body shuddered a little.

Benson took Catherine's chin gently into her left palm. "I will be back for you. Make no mistake about that." Liv stated gently then gave her a deep kiss and took a secret passageway, that was sure to lead her to safety.

Cath sat there, leaning against the tub for support. Her stomach was beginning to tighten a bit as her head started to fell like it was spinning.

Once the police had the house cleared, Elliot finally walked into the bath room. He ran over to Cat and knelt next to her. He felt her forehead and her skin practically felt like it was on fire. Beads of sweat began to roll down her forehead. "I need a bus!" He yelled as he quickly worked at undoing the collar around his co-workers neck. Once unchained, he picked her up and carried her out of the building. The ambulance pulled up to the sidewalk. Paramedics got out and began to assist her.

By now her body felt like it had been thrown into a pool of hot flames and her muscles felt like they were being torn apart. Elliot laid her down on a gurney. She groaned softly when she felt the soft mattress beneath her weak body.

"Come on Cat hang in there." Elliot whispered softly to her as he began to gently stroke her sweat drenched hair. "Hang in there. If not for me then for Alex. She'll be devastated if you die." His words sounding more like pleas.

Pain and exhaustion flooded her once vibrant eyes. She looked over at Stabler, her eyes resting upon his face. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was in agony. The pain was nearly unbearable. It hurt to breathe, to even move an inch. "I'm in so much pain." She cried softly.

"I know and the doctors will take care of that." He comforted. He slowly picked up her left hand and cradled it in his large, firm one. His touch was gently, and his skin was soft. It brought comfort to he, knowing that someone she knew was there to help her through the pain. It made her feel safe and at ease. "Just rest and try to relax."

Catherine nodded a little, allowing a warm, genuine smile curve onto her full lips. Her eye lids drifted shut and she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness.

TO BE CONTINUED...

((from the author: hmm will Cat be ok or will she die? Will Olivia return or get caught? Thanks for reading and for the reviews))


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU nor do I own it's characters but I do own Catherine._**

The SVU team was like one big family. They hung in there for one another all the time, and if one was in trouble the other's would help. It wasn't only the detectives that were part of the family, it was also the ADA Alex Cabot as well. They all stuck by one another's side no matter what the risks were. This showed greatly now. Captain Cragen, Fin, Munch, Elliot, and even Alex waited nervously in the E.R's waiting room. The blonde ADA was an emotional wreck. She was hunched over in her chair, crying softly into her hands. Elliot paced back and forth amongst them. Munch and Fin talked to their Captain about how to find Olivia. Waren suddenly rushed into the waiting room.

"Sorry I just got the page." She said as she struggled to catch her breath,"any news?"

"Not yet." Elliot replied, continuing to pace.

Waren walked over and sat next to Cabot and placed a reassuring hand on her back. Alex looked from her palms and gazed into Waren's eyes. She stayed silent, but Waren knew her touch helped just a little.

The E.R doctor walked out into the waiting room. When the team saw him, they all stopped and stared.

"She'll be fine." He replied smiling softly," we managed to get the drug out of her system in time. It will take her a little while to recover, but she'll make a full come back."

All at once, everyone sighed with relief.

"Can we see her?" Donald questioned.

Yes but only one person for now." He advised.

"Alex get your ass in there." Cragen ordered, a soft smile curving onto his lips.

She didn't have to even think twice about it. She stood up and hurried to the room. The sight she saw practically stopped her heart.

Catherine was laying in the hospital bed. IV's stuck out of her arms. One held water, one held her antibiotics, and the other held a dark crimson liquid. Her eyelids were drawn shut and a breathing mask was slipped over her nose and mouth. The machine beeped steadily as her chest raised up and down.

Waren stood behind her silently then spoke," they haven't ever found a cure for it."  
Alex turned to face her. "Will she be all right though?"

"Yes she will. They need to do several emergency blood transfusions though to finally get rid of the drug, We are all lucky she got here when she did. Hopefully it didn't do much damage to her organs. The drug eats away at the brain, heart, and lungs. It also eats away at the nerve system and immune system. That drug is very dangerous and there are many people dedicated to finding its source and destroying it.' Waren explained," she may look bad now, but she'll look better soon. Go see her."

The ADA nodded a little and walked into the room. She took a seat next to the hospital bed. Tears began to slowly stream down her cheeks again. It pained her to see her lover in this condition, but she was glad that Cat would be ok.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Note to my readers

I would like to apologize to all to my fans, and readers. I have experience many problems, which some prevent me from getting on and actually updating. A while ago my girlfriend and I of two years broke up(that was last year) so all my muse for writing, all my muse for fanfics, died. It took me a while to finally recover, but then I was faced with another set back. I have carpal tunnel, which prevents me from getting online the majority of the time. After getting several reviews and personal e-mails from those who follow my fanfics, I have decided to start writing again. Getting the support, knowing my stories are still liked and read, pleases me to no end. You all have inspired me to write again. So once a week I will try to update my stories. Thank you everyone for everything! =)


End file.
